


Shadows and Stars

by bluesparkle19girl



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It depends on how you see it - Freeform, Memories, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Promises, Sort Of, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: There is one thing that, Bucky wants to know now that he is freed. Why is Tony so comfortable with him around?





	Shadows and Stars

It’s been three days, and one could say that things are becoming chaotic. They would be right. Bucky has been freed from Hydra’s mind control and has been living at Avengers’ Tower. It seemed that, Steve had adjusted pretty well to everything. It gave Bucky hope that, he could adjust quickly as well. Before he could do that however, there was one thing he had to figure out. That thing was Tony Stark; he was Howard Stark’s son and simultaneously so much more.

* * *

When he was the Winter Soldier, he had seen what Howard had done to him. It made Bucky glad, that the man was dead. Not that he ever tell Steve that. There is no doubt that, Tony knew that Bucky had been the one to kill Howard and Maria. So, the question was; why was he okay with being around him?

If Bucky had been in Tony’s shoes he would have been livid with anger and would have not allowed him to stay at the tower. That’s why Bucky was heading down to Tony’s lab, to get the answers he was looking for.

* * *

“Hey,” Bucky said, as he entered the lab.

“Hey, what’s up?” Tony asked, as he turned around to face Bucky.        

“Why have you-” Bucky started, unsure of how to ask the question.

Tony looked at Bucky, and let out a sigh.

“I knew this was going to come up sooner or later, you might want to sit down.”

Bucky sat down on the couch across from Tony’s workbench and locked gazes with him.

“Okay, you observed Howard and Maria before you carried out your mission right?” Tony said.

Bucky nodded.

“Then you’ve seen what type of father Howard was. Before you ask, no I have not told Steve and don’t plan to.” Tony said sternly.

“Why, doesn’t he deserve the truth?” Bucky inquires, curiously.

“He does but, could you ever find a way to explain to him that, the man who had a hand in creating him was the devil to his kid?”

Bucky shakes his head, “No, I wouldn’t know how to.” Bucky replies quietly.

“Believe me, things are better this way. The way I see it, memories are shadows and stars, darker memories, are better left to the shadows of your mind, while happier memories make you feel brighter than the stars.” Tony states.

“I’ve seen the way you act when Steve is angry with you though, you can’t possibly expect not to let something slip in the near future. Or, if someone de-aged you, or conjures up a truth spell, you would make a comment about Howard and Steve would feel guilty.” Bucky replies.

“I know, the odds are I will end up telling him one day, whether it is because of magic, or my choice to say something remains to be seen.” Tony replies.

“When that day comes, I’ll be there to help, I promise.” Bucky vows confidently.

Tony nods, and smiles, “Thank you Bucky.”

As Bucky leaves the lab, he can’t help but feel excited for the day that, he will be at Tony’s side helping him through explaining to Steve about shadows and stars.


End file.
